Red
by NessaYume
Summary: "Red. It was everywhere! All over the couch. The floor. Even the desk she punched. And on the wall above the desk, a voodoo doll was pined. The only evidence that 'he' had been here..." One-shot.


A/N: So, this was just begging to be written! It was in my mind for quite a while and I couldn't concentrate on other projects without getting this out. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. **Cries**

Warnings: Rated M for a reason!

**~Red~**

"Ugh!" A frustrated growl rang out into the room along with a loud bang as a small fist connected with a wall. The young woman sighed and straightened her posture, taking long, slow, and even breaths. Why did this have to be so hard? It wasn't fair! She looked around the room once again.

Red. It was everywhere! All over the couch. The floor. Even the desk she punched. And on the wall above the desk, a voodoo doll was pined. The only evidence that _'he'_ had been here. This was the 3rd place she had been _today_ alone. And she was tired of this game of hide and seek. She bend over and gathered her long black hair before standing again, tying it in place, allowing the cool air to hit her heated neck. As she was headed out of the room and building, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She snapped. Not paying attention to who had even dared call her while she was being made to run around town looking for an infuriating man.

"Naomi? Still haven't found him?" The voice on the other line was chuckling. She clutched her phone in her fist, just barely resisting the sudden urge to throw it against the wall.

"What do you want, Mello?" She growled out. The chuckling turned into laughter and she was about to hang up.

"You know he _enjoys_ playing this game with you. You're playing into his hand."

"Yeah, yeah, shut he hell up. The reward will be worth the work." She stated confidently. She heard yet _another_ chuckle.

"You have no idea." This made her suspicious. "Anyway, I'm calling to see if you had an update on the Miller case? You were going to talk to the witness."

"Yeah, we spoke. Nothing much we didn't already know. I'll come by later and discuss it with you all. Right now, I have one place left I need to check."

"Alright. I'll let everyone know. Bye, Naomi. Good luck." She heard a click and shut her phone in answer. It was only as she was pulling into the street that she realized Mello had changed the subject and cut off her question of superstition. Her eyes narrowed on the road. That just made it even more suspicious. She got the feeling her friend knew something she didn't. Why did she have this feeling the _world_ knew something about the elusive man she was looking for that she somehow missed? She _needed_ to find him as soon as possible. She pulled up the driveway of one of the houses owned by L. It was a house they kept for when they traveled to Los Angeles so they could work comfortably and privately. She turned off her car and got out, headed for the door, key in hand. As she stepped in, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. No one should be there. Everyone was in England right now. They had a case to work on. And yet, she had to come to L.A. to chase _him_.

Her heart sped up as she spotted it. Red. A trail of it up the stairs. She followed it up and down a hall way. She stopped at a door as the trail disappeared under it. A voodoo doll pinned to the door. She bit her lip as she reached up and turned the doorknob. As she pushed it open, she gasped, and her heart skipped a beat. So much _red!_ It was everywhere! _Covering_ the entire floor. Every bit of furniture. In the center of the room was a huge four poster bed with white sheets and a down blanket. It too, was covered in red. And it was there that she came face to face with the person she had been looking for.

"It took you long enough, Naomi." His voice was low and a smirk crossed his face. Her heart sped up.

_Crimson._ That was the color of his eyes. Her favorite shade of red. A dark contrast the the rest of the color that surrounded him on the bed. There were even spots of it on his body. His _naked_ body. She let out a squeal as she found herself on the bed. He had grabbed her so quickly it made her head spin.

"Beyond.." She gasped out breathlessly and he smirked again. She was about to speak again when she was cut off, his lips smashed to hers. She reached her hands up to card them through his wild, raven locks. She gasped again as she felt cold steel against her throat. His tongue invaded her mouth as she heard a ripping sound and felt cool air hit her chest. His hand was on her stomach, fingers diving under the freshly torn material to slid under her and up her back, lifting her only enough to push the material of her jacket, shirt, and bra off her shoulders all at one time. She moaned as his lips moved and found her pulse point. Another gasp and her eyes flew open as she felt a hand pulling her belt and pants open. Red. There was a sheer white material over the bed, connected by the four posts. Through it she could see more of the red. A smirk of her own grew on her lips before a cry flew through them, eyes snapping back shut, fingers tightening in the hair as he licked up long and slow, with just the right amount of pressure. She heard him groan.

"All ready and prepared for me, Naomi?" She heard his voice through the haze and could do nothing except nod and make a noise of acknowledgment. His laugh was sinister and seductive. It helped her brain function as his lips reached her collar bone.

"Just as you were ready for _me_, Beyond." She purred seductively as her fingers wrapped around his member. He groaned, bucking into her hand and she let go, wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyes snapped to hers. Crimson. Red in general was becoming her favorite color. The color associated with him. His eyes were intense, but neither looked away as he slowly pushed into her body. Once he was fully in, she let out a shaky breath, and the smirk returned to his face, a gleam in his eye. Raw. Passionate. _Explosive._ All words to describe sex with Beyond Birthday. He was never still. His hands always felt like they were everywhere at once. He pulled and pushed her, moving them into different positions, prolonging the end of the moment, saving it as long as possible. Savoring the feeling. He pushed in and out of her at different paces, yet always firm. He rolled his hips to rub against the nub perfectly. All the while, that intense gaze met her own. Crimson became so dark it looked black in the flickering light. She was sure her eyes looked identical. Breathing became erratic and she bit her lip.

"No. I want to hear you scream my name." He sucker her bottom lip into his mouth, soothing the sting of the bite she had made. She moaned loudly. Her hands were moving over his chest, and she moved them up and around his shoulders, just needing to _feel_ him. They rested a moment were his neck met his shoulders, her back arching up off the bed with a particularly firm thrust. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him harder to her. He turned his body slightly as her hands cupped his face. Red. She was drowning in it. The color surrounded her. She was swimming in a pool of crimson as her body exploded, going tense and and relaxing all in one instant.

"Beyond!" She knew she screamed his name. Although it felt like a whisper to the way her body called to him. He grunted out her name in return and finally, she shut her eyes. Darkness. Such a difference from the vibrant color of red. She could feel her body become jello like. Her legs loosened and her fingers untangled from his hair, some strands stuck to her hands. She sighed contently as he moved next to her, pulling her motionless body to him, face to face. Her left hand was moving again. Leisurely stroking his chest, gaining a sigh from him as well. A light smile was on her lips and she finally allowed her eyes to flutter open. The first thing she saw was _him_. His hair messier than usual. His face a little flushed. His eyes hooded. His own lips in a soft smile. Her right hand reached from the mattress, tracing those enticing lips of his. But something was off. She was still coming down from her cloud in a haze when a candle flickered and she saw a glow next to his face, a little under his jaw, just at the edge of her sight. He eyes moved to the object and she sat up straight with a gasp. He let out a low chuckle as he sat up facing her, presenting her with the object.

"What do you say, Naomi?" Her eyes met his once again and her shocked expression turned to one of complete happiness. Not trusting her voice, she crashed her lips onto his in a passionate his. "I'll take that as a yes?" He laughed as she nodded. He then saw her gaze flicker to above him and became confused as she laughed. Reaching up, she pulled something from his hair, and held in in front of his face.

"You have rose petals in your hair." She giggled. He smiled and kissed he sweetly. She then sighed deeply again. "I guess I should call L or Mello or _someone_ and tell them we may be a day or two."

"Don't bother. They knew. Were in on it. Mello already interviewed the same witness. We're good for a week." She looked at him with shock written all over her face. He laughed. "Just enjoy it, love." And with that, he pulled her back down to the bed with him, sleep tugging at his mind and body. He felt her melt into him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Her left hand lay sprawled on his chest. The last thing she saw as she was pulled into unconsciousness with her lover, her _fiance_, was red twinkling off of the rubies on either sid of her beautiful engagement ring.


End file.
